


A Game of Masquerade

by MalfoysRaven



Series: Do you want to join? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysRaven/pseuds/MalfoysRaven
Summary: Tired of the teasing a plan is created, the masks are donned. Will she get everything and everyone she wants? Or will she get more than she could even hope for?





	A Game of Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to EvangelineRiver for being my beta! I don't know what I would do without your constant encouragement and your sharp eyes to find my mistakes!!
> 
> Even though this had been beta'd all mistakes are mine! Sometimes my fingers get ahead of themselves and are too excited to type my words out.
> 
> This is an alternate world where the war didn't happen! Thanks for taking a visit into my fantasy land!!!

“Why don’t you make a move already,” Theo sighs as he sits down next to Draco, “quit pining and just tell the bint what you want.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Draco asks trying to act affronted knowing full well he was caught staring.

 

With an eye roll Theo leans in to keep the conversation between themselves, the library was busy after all, “you are lucky I am the only one who noticed you eye fucking the Gryffindor princess.”

 

Trying to keep up his charade of indifference Malfoy starts packing up his things and cooly responds, “I have no idea what you are talking about, and if I can’t get any studying done here I may as well go back to the common room.”

 

Turning his attention back to the girl in question as Draco finished backing his bag and leaves, Theo definitely does not miss the way her eyes roam over his friend’s backside with an appreciative grin. _Doesn’t this make things interesting,_ the cunning Slytherin thinks to himself.

 

***

 

Being dragged into a dark broom cupboard by a strange female isn’t quite as exciting as Theo thought it would be, at least until his unknown assailant makes herself known, then things really get interesting.

 

“What is your agenda Nott?” Hermione asks after casting a quick _Lumos_.

 

With a slow grin spreading across his face as he lounges against the stone wall behind him he replies, “you will have to explain what agenda you are trying to coax out of me Granger, I typically have multiple brewing at once.”

 

Letting out a growl at his non-answer she clarifies, “why have you done everything in your power to make sure Malfoy and I are thrown together at every possible turn the last three days?”

 

Trying to ignore the twitch to his cock her little growl caused, not to mention the images that flashed through his mind along with it, Theo couldn’t help but smirk because it took her longer than he thought to realize he was the one behind all that. It took a bit more finagling than he thought but he managed to get the two of them paired up at every opportunity. The growing sexual tension between them was entertaining to watch.

 

His idea to Parvati to suggest a Halloween dance worked perfectly, it put Hermione and Draco together for even longer periods of time planning and working out details. Hopefully with all the close proximity between the two of them, the tension will finally combust. He was just perverted enough to admit to himself that he would love to watch that happen. _Fuck get back on track Theo,_ he thought to himself again trying to get control of the throbbing member between his legs that was rapidly becoming a bigger issue.

 

“What makes you think I had anything to do with that Granger? I think you are getting paranoid. It never seemed like you had a problem being so close to Draco as often as you have been anyway,” taking a step closer to Hermione, Theo whispers in her ear, “why be so coy love? I see he wants you as much as you want him.”

 

She stiffens at his words making him chuckle, “one of you needs to make a move soon because watching this dance between the two of you is frustrating.”

 

With that said, Theo takes one last look at the beautiful witch in front of him and saunters off to his common room. He had a problem to take care of. Trying to get one of his best friends laid was going to have him constantly aroused. He wouldn’t mind knowing what was under that skirt of hers, he’d noticed her ‘sly’ appreciative looks at him too.

 

***

 

“You better not make this a habit Granger or else I am going to start expecting something else to happen with these rendezvous in the broom cupboards,” dropping his voice and purring that last bit seductively.

 

Facing the witch, who again dragged him into an empty broom cupboard, he schooled his features into a nonchalant mask as he crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back against the wall. He sees the slight blush dusting her cheeks at his comment and tries not to think about whether he could make it travel farther, such a beautiful color on her golden skin tone.

 

“Since I know that isn’t your intention, what do you want to accuse me of this time?”

 

“Ok fine, you were right, I want to fuck Malfoy,” slapping her hand across her mouth like the admission shocked her and Theo couldn’t help but laugh at her.

 

“I take it you’ve never said it out loud huh? Only moaned it into your pillows at night while thinking of him and getting yourself off? Only thought of him with every dirty novel you’ve read since you realized you were attracted to him? Wished he was who you were with anytime you let someone else touch you?”

 

At the distant, dreamy expression in her eyes, Theo realized he hit the nail right on the head. This girl had it bad for his mate.

 

With a shake of her head and shift in her stance, Hermione brought her eyes to Theo’s with a steely determination, “will you help me? I want to seduce him at the Masquerade ball for Halloween. I am tired of playing this game and if he won’t make a move, well damnit, then I will.”

 

This fierce lion in front of him was something else, “and what can I do to help you?”

 

“I need to know Draco’s costume so I know who I am going for. I think if he doesn’t know it’s me it will be easier to let his inhibitions go.”

 

Chuckling darkly Theo can’t help himself, “are you sure you weren’t supposed to be a Slytherin? That is a bit more cunning than a typical Gryffindor can come up with.”

 

“Oh didn’t you know? The sorting hat gave my choice of house, he said I would fit anywhere. Now quit wasting my time Nott and let's start planning.”

 

Damn Theo didn’t realize he had a thing for bossy bints until this one started bossing him around.

 

***

 

Whistling appreciatively when he saw Hermione walk into the room next to the Great Hall, Theo’s mouth went dry as he saw all the skin she was showing. Never before had she shown so much while still hiding who was behind that gorgeous body. Her normally wild hair was tamed into a beautifully intricate braid that wound around her head and down one shoulder, her features were hidden by a beautiful mask that only showed her red painted lips, chin, and chocolate brown eyes. Her toned yet curvy body was on perfect display with a tight cropped top and a below the knee length skirt with slits so high up the sides they barely kept her decent.

 

He couldn’t help but admire the glimpses of thigh the skirt afforded every time she shifted. “Hermione you are going to turn a lot of heads tonight.”

 

“Hopefully that includes the one I will be searching for,” she replies defiantly, “which brings me to this meeting, what is he wearing tonight Theo?”

 

“There is no way you won’t find him, silver and black mask with white peacock feathers and his trademark hair is definitely hard to miss. I am sure he will be extremely curious as to who this beautiful creature is, I know I wouldn’t pass up anyone looking like you beckoning to me, especially not tonight,” Theo adds huskily with another appreciative glance up and down Hermione.

 

She can’t help but preen under his attention, he was another Slytherin she had an eye for after all, “you know it’s always been a fantasy of mine to have two at once, maybe tonight will be my lucky night if you can find Draco and I later.”

 

With a smirk at how she left Theo speechless, which was an extremely hard thing to do, Hermione left the classroom they were in so she could get to the man she went to all this trouble for. She needed just one night to scratch an itch, then maybe she could concentrate when she was around him instead of picturing him doing any number of dirty things to her.

 

Striding into the Great Hall, she did notice a good majority of the male population glanced her way for longer than was necessary, she was also getting a few jealous looks from some of the females. It was an oddly empowering feeling Hermione really wasn’t used to having.

 

Swaying to the music as she realized one of her favorite songs is playing, she finally catches the eye of the person she is searching for.  Watching him watch her sway causes a heat to ignite between Hermione’s thighs. The way his eyes are traveling all over her as she lets the music take over her movements gives her courage she didn’t realize she needed. Her old dance teachers told her she had a natural grace, she hoped that could also translate a bit sexually since she had never really tried to seduce someone with dance before.

 

Dancing her way to him, she stops right in front and trails her fingertips up his arm, “dance with me?” She asks with a bit of a pout.

 

After he makes no move to say no, she takes his hand and pulls him to the floor behind her, dancing together for a few songs shows how easily they move in sync.

 

He spins her outwards and then back in towards him until her back is pressed against his chest, grinding her hips against his, she lets her head fall back with a gasp as she feels his large, hard length pressed up against her ass cheeks. She’d almost begun to think he was unaffected by their dancing when here she was creating a large puddle in her knickers at how good it felt to have his hands on her, even just to guide her through their dancing.

 

He bends down and trails his lips across her shoulder and up her neck, stopping to nibble on her ear, “I have been trying to figure out who it is that has aroused me so much and can’t for the life of me place you, I can’t help but feel bad that I don’t remember a beauty like you.”

 

Chuckling breathlessly at the sensations his lips were creating and sending straight to her core she replies, “does it really matter who we are tonight? Isn’t Halloween about being someone else? Tonight I want to be bad,” turning to look him in the eye she continues, “would you like to join me?”

 

With her last question, Draco roughly grabs her hips and grinds himself into her again eliciting a whimper from her, “do you have anywhere private for us to go? Because the things I want to do to you definitely aren’t for public viewing.”

 

Grabbing his hand one last time, she pulls him off to an unused classroom a few halls away, far enough the teachers shouldn’t be patrolling down here but near enough the bass of the music could still be heard.

 

As soon as the door clicked shut his hands were back on her. Spinning her to face him, he crushed their lips together. Dragging his teeth against her bottom lip drew a faint whimper from the back of her throat. He pulled back enough to look into her eyes, her pupils so blown with desire the brown was almost all black. As he lifted his hand to pry off her mask she shook her head, “lets keep this anonymous a little while longer, amps up the heat don’t you think?”

 

With a smirk to rival his own, she grabs his hair and drags his mouth back to hers. While devouring his mouth with hers, Hermione backs him up against the wall as she runs her hands up his torso. Taking a small step back so she can admire every inch of skin she exposes she unbuttons his shirt quickly and lets a out an appreciative noise as she lightly runs her nails down his tight abs.

 

With her eyes back on his, her mischievous hand deftly slides over the tent in his pants, “I want to taste every inch of you,” she tells him before she starts to place open mouthed kisses across his chest while unbuckling his pants as quickly as she unbuttoned his shirt. At the slide of her smooth skin against the sensitive head of his dick, Draco couldn’t hold back his moan, his hips involuntarily thrusting up into her hand.

 

“Fuck you’re so big,” she breathed. He realized she had landed on her knees in front of him as her breath ghosted across his throbbing penis. After a few tentative strokes with her hand, Hermione leans forward and licks a stripe from the base to the head, swirling her tongue around the head to gather up all the precum that leaked there.

 

Stabilizing his member with one hand, massaging his balls with the other, she swirls her tongue one more time around the head before enveloping as much as she can into the warm heat that was her mouth. His head hit the back of her throat as she tried to take all of him in. Another involuntary thrust of his hips had him realizing she had almost no gag reflex. Twisting her wrist with every bob of her mouth quickly had Draco lost in a haze of sensation as he tried not to cum too quickly by this wicked witch’s mouth and hands.

 

Before he can blow his load in her mouth, he quickly drags her off him and pulls her to stand. Quickly kissing her to silence her mutter of protest, he reverses their position and pushes her back against the wall as he trails his hands up her thighs and under the skirt to grab a handful of her luscious ass and lift her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He loved the sounds he was bringing from this witch with each touch of his hands and lips, each tortuously slow grind of his hips. He couldn’t wait to hear her as he sunk himself as deep into her as he could until they were both so blissed out neither of them could think straight.

 

“My turn to taste you,” he murmurs against her neck where he was idly marking her multiple times. He may not get to know who she was tonight but he would know who this witch was tomorrow by the sight of his claim on her. No one had made him feel like this, he was always the one in control and here she was making that control slip.

 

Now it was his turn to give back some of the pleasure she had been giving to him. He pulled them away from the wall and moved to lay her across a nearby desktop. Finding the tie that kept her top closed, he made quick work of opening it to reveal the beautiful breasts of his mystery woman. Bending down to take one rosy peak in his mouth, he couldn't help the groan that left him as her nails scraped his scalp, her fingers twisting in his hair. Slowly making his way down her beautiful body, nipping and licking the whole way, he finally gets to where her skirt stops his descent. Sliding a hand up her thigh to reach the apex between her legs, he watches her pant as he gets closer to where she wants him to touch her so badly.

 

Locking eyes with him she mewls, “please,” as she spreads her legs more to give him better access. Brushing his thumb up her slit he can feel how wet she is through her knickers causing them both to groan at the sensation.

 

“More,” she demands when he pauses his ministrations.

 

Smirking at the order, he presses lightly down on her clit with a rapid staccato beat. One of her hands grips her breast and pinches her nipple harder than he expected her to, the other moves to wrap around his wrist buried under skirt and digs her nails into the sensitive skin there.

 

“Yes, please, harder,” she pants. The scorching look she gives him while writhing under the light pressure he is teasing her with has pride blooming in his chest, _yes I affect her just as much as she has me,_ he thinks to himself.

 

Carefully extracting his hand from her grip he moves to take her skirt and knickers off and kisses his way from her knee to her inner thigh as soon as both are off. Running the tip of his tongue up the crease where her thigh and nether region meet has her arching off the table.

 

He stares at her as he widens her legs and spreads her lower lips open to reveal the wet pink glistening inner folds he is ready to feast on. Licking his lips he runs his thumb along the folds slowly teasing her one final time before quickly following his thumb with his tongue.

 

Groaning at the taste of her, he stills her bucking with an arm wrapped around one thigh and his other across her abdomen. “Fuck you taste devine,” he exclaims before twirling his tongue around her clit causing the most attractive moan to escape the witch under him.

 

It was a good thing their masks were magically stuck to their faces or else her writhing would have knocked his off already. The way she was reacting to every swipe of his tongue had his cock weeping precum ready to be buried in her sweet heat.

 

Dipping two of his fingers into the tight nectar didn’t help matters, throbbing at being so neglected since he pulled her mouth off him he knew he wasn’t going to be able to wait much longer, but he had to make her come undone at least once before he allowed all his self control to break.

 

Pumping his long fingers in time with the swirling of his tongue on her clit, he knew he found the spot he had been searching for as she arched off the table with a cry. Her walls trembled around his fingers and she drenched his hand.

 

Wiping his face with the hand that hadn’t just been two knuckles deep in her, he was shocked when she crushed her mouth to his and then pushed him away from her so she could hop off the desk and finish taking off her shirt and shoes.

 

Looking up at him she tuts, “you are wearing way too many clothes, take everything but your mask off and sit down like the good boy I know you very rarely to be.”

 

Surprising himself at how quickly he started to comply with her demand, he didn’t realize he had jumped to until he was stepping out of his pants and briefs. Straightening up proudly he asks with a smirk, “like what you see?”

 

“I do, but I would like it better if he learned how to listen properly,” she replies as she walks towards him and pushes him into the chair suddenly exactly where it needed to be.

 

Standing over him she pulls his head back by his hair and kissing him with a passion he matched, she finally straddled him and rubbed her core against his aching penis. The pain from her pulling his hair and the pleasure of her finally touching exactly where he wanted her to caused a whimper to escape Draco, it almost embarrassed him until she reached between them and positioned him just right so she could slowly lower herself onto him.

 

“Fuck you’re so big,” she repeats with a whimper this time. As she pulls off slightly he grips her ass to still her movement for a moment. The neglect his member had been feeling mixed with how tight and wet she was, it took every ounce of willpower he had not to blow his load right there.

 

Growling, “you better not cum yet because I’m not done with you,” into his ear she bites down on the junction between his neck and shoulder. The flash of pain distracts him enough and he uses his hands on her ass it bring her down as he thrusts up into her causing her to throw her head back and moan.

 

Setting a quick pace, using his upper body strength to make her ride him, he relished every whimper, breathy _yes, more,_ and moan that he is bringing out of her. Digging her nails up and down his chest, he knows he will be just as marked by her as she was by him at the end of this.

 

Swiping his fingers along her ass crack as he pulls her down to bury his cock deep inside her again causes her walls to tremor and a breathy keen he hadn’t heard yet before. Whether it is unconscious or not, she leans forward giving him better access to her back entrance.

 

A quick lubrication spell needing to put a lot more concentration than he should have had to put into it, and Draco is slowly circling her puckered hole.

 

“You are a bad girl aren’t you,” he asks as he slips one finger in, just to the first knuckle.

 

A whine escapes her in a huff and she quickly starts rocking back trying to take his finger deeper, “oh you have no idea,” she replies ending on a moan as he slowly starts sliding his finger exactly where she wants it, both of them stilling their other movements and focusing on what that one finger was doing.

 

Wiggling his finger once he gets it as deep as he can from that angle brings out another moan from the witch on top of him. Pulling it out to the tip he slowly teases a second finger along side the first waiting for her to stretch before going any farther as he sinks deeper again. Feeling his cock pulsate against his fingers between the thin layer of skin separating it from his fingers.

 

“Damn you feel so good,” he can’t help saying and quickly adds before he pulls on her braid and bites down on her neck, “now ride me.”

 

With a muttered, “yes, sir,” that has his dick throbbing she starts rolling her hips like she did on the dance floor, how she could do that with him filling both her holes, he has no idea but he is so glad she can. Digging her fingernails into his shoulders, she steadies herself and starts to really fuck herself on him.

 

Angling himself as far back as he is able to in their precarious position on the chair, he watches every inch of her in his view. His eyes roving from her breasts bouncing, to how she is nibbling on her bottom lip trying to keep her moans under control. Reaching between them with his remaining free hand he flicks her clit in time with her thrusts. It doesn’t take long until she is coming apart on top of him.

 

Somehow still following her order of not cumming, he slowly pulls his fingers out of her beautiful bum bringing another whimper from her over stimulated body.

 

“Mmm, that was amazing. And you did so well, I think it is time for a reward,” this beautifully wrecked witch somehow finds the strength to say, right before she quickly stands up and drops again to her knees in front of him so she can take him into her mouth. As soon as she starts deep throating him, he tries to pull her off because he can’t control himself any longer. Grabbing his hand and using it to push herself farther on to his cock, he finally gets the hint and thrusts a tiny bit farther down her throat right before he is spilling his seed as she eagerly swallows it.

 

Licking every bit of herself and his spilt cum off his cock, she hums like she is extremely pleased.

 

“Are you ready for more?” She asks while coyly looking up at him through her mask. He really wanted to rip it off and find out who this vixen was, but he had a feeling that the night would end if he did, so instead he just nodded while keeping his eyes locked with hers.

 

“Good,” was all she replied as she stood up and walked over to their messy pile of discarded clothes and bent over to rifle through them, offering him a prime viewing of the forbidden hole his fingers had just been stretching. The thought of sinking something else inside it had his member of stirring to life again much faster than he had expected after that spectacular orgasm.

 

Before she could fully stand up, he had strode over to her and knelt while spreading those spectacular cheeks and licking directly over the hole he had been fantasizing about. His seeker reflexes were the only thing that kept her from hitting the floor as the witches knees buckled with his unexpected taste, something no one had ever done to her before. After a few swipes over and probes into the hole with his tongue, Draco sat back with a smirk she could hear in his voice and said, “so you had some reason to look for your wand on the floor?”

 

His husky voice had her pussy clenching again while the tingles from his tongue’s attention still ran through her.

 

With a deep breath she tries to get herself under control and transfigures the first two desks she sees into a bed in the middle of the room. “Ready for get a bit more comfortable?” she questions as she looks over her shoulder at him.

 

Standing, he pulls her with him and then pulls her back flush with his front, settling his already hard again cock between her cheeks. Wrapping one hand around her neck lightly he angles her head until his lips are right against her ear. Trailing his hand down her body to cup her dripping sex he whispers, “I was perfectly comfortable buried inside you just moments ago,” accentuating his words with a thrust of his hips, “I hope you know all this bed means is that I won’t be through with you for a very long while.”

 

Sliding his fingers up and down her dripping slit as he keeps talking to her, murmuring all the dirty things he wants to do to her, they both barely notice the door open even though Hermione is completely exposed to whoever is walking through. In her arousal covered haze, she only notices the sensation of Draco’s magical hands teasing her clit again, the ghost of his breath across her ear, and the way his fingers are massaging her neck reminding her that his hand was still there and therefore he was still in control for the moment.

 

It wasn’t until the door creaked closed they were both brought out of the bubble they had created. Stiffening and stilling his movements, Draco’s gaze turned towards the door to find his best mate still in his full masquerade costume, it was what came out of the witch’s mouth that surprised him most though.

 

“I wondered if you were ever going to find us,” she tried to keep the breathlessness out of her voice but it was definitely still there.

 

“Mind if I join?” Theo asked the room in general.

 

This wouldn’t be the first witch Draco and Theo had shared, it was actually something both boys enjoyed doing when they found a witch willing to let them. So for Theo it was really a rhetorical question, because he knew both of their answers, but it was the polite thing to do since neither of the two in front of him knew that the other was definitely ok with this situation.

 

Feeling Draco relax behind her gives Hermione the courage she needs to say, “if you are going to join you are wearing too many clothes, and lock the door so no more surprises happen before we are done.”

 

Theo lifts his gaze from Hermione’s beautifully naked body to Draco’s eyes, with a raised eyebrow Draco knows exactly what is being asked, “if she doesn’t mind you joining why would I? But you may want to listen, she tends to get testy if you take too long to follow a direct order.”

 

“Looks like you have her under control for now, I may just want to enjoy the view for a bit longer,” Theo replies while letting his eyes travel down those luscious curves. She looked exactly like every fantasy Theo had and yet even more exquisite.

 

The intricate braid was starting to tumble down giving her a wild look, cheeks flushed from arousal and the exertion already spent, chest starting to heave as Draco started up his ministrations on her clit again. Her pussy was almost bare, except for a small patch of curls right above the bundle of nerves that held most of Draco’s attention at the moment.

 

“This isn’t a show, active participants only,” the witch moaned out.

 

Ignoring her first order to strip, Theo locked the door quietly and strode forward at her words, lowering to his knees in front of her, Theo lifting a leg over his shoulder, and licks up her dripping folds.

 

Draco moves both hands to still her hips as Theo trails a hand up her thigh, teasing her hole while licking long stripes from his finger to her clit never lingering long where she wants him to pay attention. Trying to shift herself around proves difficult as Draco tightens his grip to an almost bruising level.

 

“It’s time for you to be a good girl, if you are he may just give you exactly what you are struggling for right now,” Draco huskily whispers in her ear.

 

She finally relaxes back into Draco, Theo tilts her up to him to get a better angle while Draco dips his head down to leaves marks down the side of her neck, stopping every so often to whisper into her ear more dirty words, what they both were now going to do to her.

 

Theo slowly entered her finally with one finger, Hermione tried to buck up into him again but Draco still held her firm. Teasing her slowly with one finger while nibbling and suckling on her clit had Hermione mewling incoherently. Draco slowly grinding his hips into her ass still, his hard length dragging across her puckered hole, as soon as Theo slipped two fingers inside her and found her G-spot, Hermione saw stars. The tension that had been coiling in her gut from all the teasing since her last orgasm ignited. Scratching the back of Theo’s neck as she grabbed his head had him groaning against her clit which sent even more tremors through Hermione.

 

Carefully lowering her leg back to the floor, Theo stands with a self-satisfied smirk.

 

“I thought I told you to get naked,” she tells him while still trying to get her breathing under control.

 

Both Slytherin’s laugh at her, “give a woman a spectacular orgasm and they still boss you around right mate?”

 

Theo continues to chuckle as he tugs the witch into his arms. Draco willingly lets her go and strides over to the bed, making some slight modifications while her attention is elsewhere.

 

Running a hand appreciatively down her side and over the swell of her ass, Theo gives it a small swat that brings out an appreciative huff from between her lips, “can I at least get a, thank you, sir, before you start bossing me around?” he asks.

 

Leaning up to whisper in his ear she replies, “thank you, sir,” before she faces him again and crushes her lips to his in a bruising kiss. After a moment she grips his hair to pull his head back and look him straight in the eye, “now for the last time before I tell you to leave, get undressed,” she growled before walking towards Draco and the bed.

 

 _Fuck that bossy little witch was going to be the death of me,_ Theo thought.

 

Making quick work of his clothes, Theo sauntered over to the bed  next to where Draco had Hermione kneeling with her forehead touching the sheets and her ass in the air on display. With a devilish grin towards Theo, Draco swipes a thumb down Hermione’s crack as he says, “I’ve found something the witch truly enjoys.”

 

As Draco bends down to lap at her back hole again, Theo can’t help but palm himself at the choked cry that comes from the beauty below his friend.

 

“Let’s see how well she can concentrate with you back there,” he says as he walks around the bed.

 

Instructing Hermione exactly where he wants her, while still keeping prime access for Draco, Theo places himself on his back below Hermione, his legs crooked under her arms and his cock directly in front of her face.  Seeing her lick her lips as she watches his member with a lust filled haze, Theo takes hold of himself and traces the path he just watched her tongue follow. The tip darts out to taste his precum already leaking out. Her mouth pops open on a moan as Draco starts to finger her anus again and Theo takes slight advantage to slide slowly inside.

 

She quickly wraps her lips around the head of him and swirls her tongue a few times before probing the slit to his head with the tip of her tongue while suckling a bit as well. Theo can’t take his eyes off the sight. She starts bobbing her head, moaning around his cock as she does. The vibrations shoot all the way up his spine and he thrusts his hips up, she gives an encouraging little noise as he does this.

 

“Oh yea, she seems to like when you do that mate,” Draco tells him encouragingly, his hands don’t quit their ministrations on her backside but he is now watching with interest what their little witch is doing with her mouth. Giving off another moan at the thought while nodding her head as vigorously as she can with a mouth full of dick, Theo thrusts up again tentatively until he feels the back of her throat.

 

Feeling her relax the back of her throat and drop her jaw a little more while still keeping her lips completely wrapped around his girth, Theo grabs the back of her head and bucks up off the bed with more vigor this time. _Fuck she’s good at this,_ he can’t help but think as he slips deeper down her throat with no gag reflex activated.

 

Shifting his legs under him for better leverage, he pulls on her hair a bit until she looks at him, “tap my thigh three times if it gets to be too much, nod if you are ok with that,” he looks at her with a small bit of concern. He wants her to enjoy this as much as he does and will do everything possible to make her comfortable. Nodding and holding up three fingers showing she understands is all Theo needs to see.

 

Pulling on her hair again to pull her off him a bit, he starts thrusting. Slowly and shallowly at first. Barely even hitting the back of her throat. She tries to take control and shove her mouth farther down his dick making Theo chuckle darkly, “oh not enough, here’s more for you.” Moving his hand in time with his thrusts he pulls himself almost all the way out of her mouth and thrusts his entire length down her throat. Feeling her throat vibrate and constrict around his length is almost more than he can handle, quickly pulling her off and going back to the shallow thrusts, he starts to speed them up. Finding a rhythm of a few shallow mixed in with some deep thrusts, Theo whispering words of encouragement the whole time. Hermione is loving every minute of it.

 

The whimpers and choked groans they were both pulling out of her along with their own moans of pleasure filled the room with a magic all its own.

 

Draco is sucking marks all along Hermione’s backside, when his tongue isn’t teasing her hole around his fingers that he still has slowly pumping and scissoring inside her. Her pussy is a glistening mess of juices. Running his tongue down her taint so he can lap at some of of the sweet nectar that has gathered, his tongue rimming her pussy hole is what sends Hermione over the edge again. With a choked groan, tremors take over her body. Her bum clenches and flutters around Draco’s fingers and the sensation of her orgasmic moans send Theo over the edge. Somehow she still manages to swallow most of his cum and goes to clean the spilt mess up as soon as her lips are released from around his spent cock.

 

“Fuck you’re good at that,” he murmurs, dropping back to lay completely against the bed.

 

“Mmm, I’m good at a lot of things that no one would guess at,” she says with a wicked grin as she starts crawling the rest of the way up Theo’s body before straddling him and rubbing her dripping box over his flaccid penis.

 

The attention to his over sensitive member is almost too much but as Theo goes to move his hands to still her hips, he realized they are tied to the ground. That sneaky witch used wandless, non-verbal magic to tie him down, and she knows just how much that thought excited him and she feels him start to recover and harden beneath her.

 

“Don’t you think it’s my turn to get a little attention,” Draco pouted behind her in a huskily petulant tone.

 

With a small smile over her shoulder Hermione replies, “oh don’t worry, you’ve stretched me plenty enough to fit back there I think.”

 

Draco’s dick bobbed as the thought of burying it in the only hole it hadn’t been inside of yet. “You’re a fucking little tease, you know that,” he murmured as he climbed behind her on the bed. Pushing her down on top of Theo and sandwiching her between the both of them, Draco starts grinding into her backside once again eliciting moans from all three of them. The head of Theo’s cock pushing against her overstimulated clit sends aftershocks through Hermione each time she shifts. Both boys seem content at the moment to torture her some more, Theo lifts his head to take one of her pert nipples into his mouth while Draco rolls the other between his thumb and forefinger.

 

“Will you just fuck me already,” she tries to whine out commandingly but only ends up making it sound like she is begging them for what she wants.

 

“I guess we are all out of patience,” Draco replies to her as he leans back on his knees, works his own bit of wandless magic to release the bonds that are tying Theo down still, and gets her into position.

 

With Theo still giving considerate attention to marking up and nibbling on her breasts, Draco mutters another lubricating spell and slowly runs his hand along her hole and dips his fingers back in, slowly filling her with the three he had fit in while she was working on Theo just a little while ago. Pleased with how easily they slid in, he wraps his hand around himself applying plenty of lube to his entire length. Teasing her rim with the head a bit has her rocking back into him. Telling Theo to keep her still has his friend gripping her ass cheeks in both of his hands after laying another light smack on one side.

 

“Hold still or we might hurt you love, none of us want that to happen. Don’t worry we will fill you to bursting soon,” Theo murmurs as Draco slowly slips the tip past her tight rim. Waiting for her to relax again, Draco dips his hand around the front massaging up her folds again as he pushes inside her agonizingly slow.

 

“Oh Merlin, you are so tight,” he exclaims as soon as she has taken him in balls deep. She lets out a pleasurable whimper as Draco pulls her up to rest her back against his chest. Watching Draco slide in and out of their witch for a moment, Theo strokes himself, his cock glistening from his own precum and her juices while taking in the beautiful sight before him.

 

Hermione had her head thrown back against Draco’s shoulder, one arm wrapped around his waist griping onto his ass. She pulled the other from where it was tugging Draco’s hair and reached towards Theo, “your turn,” she moaned.

 

Draco stilled his movements and positioned them both better for Theo to slide right between them. Holding on to himself Draco then moves them both to where her sweet honey pot is teasing the head of Theo’s dick, with one full thrust he is sheathed inside her causing all three of them to groan with pleasure.

 

Hermione has never felt so full before, having two men at once was even better than she had ever imagined. It didn’t take long for them all to find a rhythm and Hermione’s gasps and moans were filling the room again. Still griping Draco’s ass cheek with one hand, she digs her nails into the back of Theo’s neck and whimpers, “harder.”

 

Repositioning one more time, Draco moves her around so he is holding all her weight, both men kneeling on the bed, her legs wrapped over each of Draco’s forearms as they grip Theo’s hips to keep everyone steady, Theo starts thrusting hard and deep.

 

“Fuck yes, just like that,” she moans.

 

Stilling his movements for the time being, Draco still reels in the sensation of Theo’s cock thrusting in and out of her. As Theo buries himself deep in her again and gives Draco a nod, Draco starts pounding into her tight hole as Theo stills inside of him bringing out another loud moan from the witch between them.

 

They switch up everytime she nears orgasm, pausing long enough to let the feelings ebb and pounding into her again until she doesn’t think she can take it anymore.

 

Finally she starts begging once Theo starts tweaking her clit in time with their thrusts as well.

 

“Please let me cum, I’m so close,” she sob out on another moan, feeling it building again she hopes they listen to her.

 

Their thrusts become slightly more erratic, the pressure building in all of them. One sharp pinch to her clit sends her over the edge, trying to quiet down her screaming she bites down on Theo’s shoulder. The pain mixed with her walls twitching around his cock sends Theo over the edge with a groan and a few more quick thrusts had Draco doing the same.

 

Feeling herself be filled by both of the beautiful men and the endless teasing they had been giving her sends Hermione into multiple smaller orgasms just as she thought the tremors were subsiding.

 

Pulling out of her carefully, both boys look down at the beautiful wreck as Draco lays her down on the bed. A blissed out smile on her face she murmurs, “so much better than I imagined,” as she drifts off into a light sleep.

 

“Fuck, she is kinkier than I ever gave her credit for,” Theo says as he shifts around on the bed.

 

“Wait, you know who this is,” Draco whispers at his friend trying not to wake her.

 

Eyes wide, Theo realizes his mistake quickly, “I see you wanting to deny it mate, don’t even think about it,” Draco continues while leaning over Theo, their mutually naked state not bothering him even without the witch in between them.

 

“She should be the one to tell you, it’s not my fault you didn’t go for any of the blatant signs she was sending you.”

 

Looking over at the sleeping witch Draco tries to understand what Theo is telling him, “let her sleep mate, the way we marked her up, even with the best glamour charms around there is no way you won’t know who she is.”

 

“But is she-,” Draco tries to start but Theo cuts him off.

 

“Just leave it be for now, tomorrow it will be your choice. Pretend like nothing happened other than the best lay yet with an anonymous, beautiful witch or approach her and see where it goes from there. Who knows, this may be something we could all make into a thing,” he says with a grin knowing that was something the two of them had been looking for, “I’m pretty sure the both of us was her plan all along anyways,” he finishes with a chuckle while gazing adoringly at the witch.

 

Theo knows he would love to make her part of their relationship. He and Draco and been looking for a while for someone to fit with the two of them. Finding out they were both bisexual in fifth year was a complete accident and it took awhile for their experimentation with each other to evolve into a relationship, since neither of them would initially admit they felt like they were missing something. It wasn’t until they both took the same girl the first time they realized what they were missing, but most of the girls they talked to about it weren’t interested. The way she responded to the two of them had Theo really hoping Hermione would be different, he was looking forward to the day he and Draco could find what they were looking for and feel one hundred percent complete.

 

Situating himself next to Hermione, Theo beckoned to Draco, “quit worrying for now, we will deal with it in the morning. Now let’s follow her lead and relax before we get dressed and sneak back to the common rooms. I’m sure it is way past curfew, even for seventh years.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feed my soul!!! Thank you for bearing with me through another story that ended up way longer than the initial brain storm told me it would be. Sometimes you just have to let a story write itself though and that is definitely what this one did.


End file.
